Godless Shade
by T.Dragon
Summary: As a tower crumbles and a lone soul prepares to end it all, a dying wish will end up leading to a brand new life. But will it be a better or worse then the old one? Both old friends and new faces will come together in this new world empty of both gods and magic.
1. A dying wish and a new life

_This takes place during and after the events of the ending of FFVI._

 _I don't own Final Fantasy VI or Sunday Without God._

The tower was collapsing around him but he showed no fear. Shadow then stopped and slipped away from the others as they were escaping, having decided to stay behind in the tower rather then leave with his companions.

Interceptor tries to follow after him before being stopped by Shadow.

"Go on, Interceptor! Get going!" he shouts. Just as he turns to leave, Interceptor runs back towards him. Shadow reaches down to pet him for probably the last time. "Stay Well..."

As the crumbling of the tower got worse, Shadow sat in a corner waiting for his final moments and said what would probably be his epitaph. "Baram... I am going to finally quit running"

Shadow then spoke the wish he always planned to say on that day so long ago. A wish that he always hoped would have come true when he was still living in Thamasa as Clyde, but knowing that it would never have come true despite everything good that he did. Including bringing his daughter Relm into the world and watching her grow up before being forced to abandon her so that his crimes wouldn't come back to harm her.

"I want to begin it all over again..."

Looking up at the sky, Shadow sees the Falcon begin to pull away from the Tower. A smile forms on his face as he sees Terra fly in front of the airship as a guide, knowing that they got away safely means he can finally rest easy.

After making his dying wish, his remaning life begins to slip away from, as does the last remnants of magic in the world. As if hearing his final request, the magic comes together one last time to grant the dying ninja's wish. A wish to start over, a new life.

Since his vision is fading, he doesn't see the remaining magical energy flow towards his nearly lifeless body. Just as he breathes his final breath, the magic collects together and infuses Shadow's body with a new life.

But since that was the very last of world's magic there was a toll that his appearance, his body and his life has paid, but that was something he wouldn't discover till much later.

In the remains of what was once Kefka's Tower, a brand new life begins to stir and awaken.

The person who was once known as Shadow slowly opens his eyes and looks around at the wreckage he is buried under. "What happened?" says the former ninja. "The last thing I recall is the tower collapsing around me and seeing the Falcon flying away..."

He slowly begins to get back up after moving the debris he is buried under. He then notices his mask has been torn up from the falling rubble he was buried under. "Guess this is ruined, not that I really need it anymore..."

Shadow removes the tattered remains of his mask, revealing a drastically changed appearance. What was once dark brown hair is now a pale silver. Eyes that were originally a piercing deep blue are now a deep crimson and even his skin is now an unearthly pale albino white.

The newly reborn Shadow then looks up at the sky and covers his eyes with his hand as the sun rises on a brand new day... and a brand new Shadow.

End of Chapter 1

 _What do you think? The idea for this fic came when I noticed a large number of similarities between Final Fantasy 6 and Sunday Without God, so I figured it would make a great crossover fic._


	2. The Unbreakable Toy

_The next chapter of this story takes place a few months after the end of chapter 1, though there will be a brief flashback to explain a few necessary details._

 _I don't own Final Fantasy VI or Sunday Without God._

 _Several Months Later..._

Inside the pub of Albrook, the man formerly known as Shadow sits at the bar nursing a drink and thinking about his life has changed significantly since his rebirth in the wreckage of Kefka's Tower.

"So much has changed in such a short time..."

In his hands he rolls around a small seemingly plain-looking ring with no apparent ornaments or designs. "And this is all I really have left from those days"

But this is no ordinary ring, in truth it is a " _Relic"_ an item with special traits or powers that still functions despite the complete absence of magic from the world, the item in question he holds in his hand is the "Memento Ring", a relic with the power to protect against any form of instant death.

"Its funny, but the way things are now this rings power just doesn't have the same meaning it used to" He then laughs to himself for a few seconds. "But I guess the memories it holds for me makes it worth keeping regardless of it value..."

Finishing the rest of his drink, he then leans back in the chair and looks up at the ceiling fan. _I wonder what the others are doing now. And what would they do if they were given a second chance like this. "_ I guess I will have to find the answers on my own, since there definitely not at the bottom of this glass or inside of this ring"

Walking up to the counter of the bar, he slides a few pieces of Gil to the barkeep to pay for his drink. "Keep the change."

A stale smelling but gentle breeze blows by as he walks out of Albrook's pub and into the town itself. "Heh, I guess the world is still recovering despite that insane clown's death, since the air still smells as rotten as it did when he was alive."

Leaning against the railing, he then looks up at the sky and begins thinking back on the day he awoke as a newly reborn person inside the wreckage of that tower.

 _Begin Flashback..._

 _A week after the death of kefka, the destruction of his tower and loss of all the worlds magic, a shaded silver haired figure is seen walking toward the entrance of the small town of Tzen._

 _"Man, that was a long walk. I wish I had a Chocobo so I didn't cover the entire distance on an empty stomach." Out of breath and starving, Shadow enters the town of Tzen. Looking around at the town he notices the mansion that got hit by Kefka's "Light of Judgment" is slowly being repaired and rebuilt. "Looks like there starting to recover here." Shadow then remembers what Sabin told him about when he first awoke in the World of Ruin and how he and Celes helped save a child that was trapped inside the collapsing mansion._

 _"Even after waking up in a new world that was being controlled by a madman, he still couldn't stay out of trouble." Sighing and shaking his head he continues remembering. "Unlike him though, I managed to stay out of trouble for quite while before that encounter with Sr. Behemoth nearly put me in coma..."_

 _"Well thats a enough of a stroll down memory lane, time to get something to eat and sleep in an actual bed" He says while walking toward the Inn. "Welcome to the Tzen Inn! How my I help you today?" the Innkeeper says as Shadow walks inside. "Hi, I would like a meal and a room for tonite and tomorrow"_

 _"Certainly! That will be 700 Gil for the two night stay and 10 Gil for the meal" He then hands the necessary amount to the man. "Here you go" the innkeeper smiles. "Do you need anything else sir?"_

 _"No, that will be all" Shadow said, shaking his head._

 _Shadow heads over to the room to rest in an actual bed instead of the hard ground. "Ah, thats much better" Shadow said after laying down in the soft bed. "Hmmm... better check to see if there are still any open wounds after being buried under that debris."_

 _Shadow heads to the restroom to use the mirror to check if there are still any open cuts or wounds, before suddenly coming to a complete stop and staring straight ahead at the mirror in front of him with his eyes going wide and his jaw dropping at the reflection he now sees in the mirror._

 _"What the heck?"_

 _Shadow quickly looks over his body after noticing the totally new appearance he has. "What happened to me?" shadow said "How did my appearance suddenly change so much, as I certainly don't remember my hair being silver or my eyes being crimson nor my skin ever being this pale?"_

 _After fully examining himself he notices that there seem to be no other physical changes besides his altered appearance, and he also notes that there are no cuts or open wounds that should have been caused by falling debris. "Well at least I don't have to worry about treating any cuts thankfully, though I better check my equipment too incase it suffered any damage"_

 _Taking off his equipment to check for any signs of breakage or other damage, he notices there are some small cracks on his Oborozuki as well as some other wear on the metal. "Dang, it looks it took some damage from the debris, plus the metal is worn and the sheen it had is fading, i better get it repaired while i'm here."_

 _Shadow then heads over to the Tzen armory and weapon shop. "Welcome!" the armorer says "Hi, I was wondering if repair this and polish it for me?" The armorer takes a close inspection of the weapon "Certainly, let me have a look first and I will be able to give you an estimate on the cost"_

 _After inspecting the blade for a few minutes the armorer sets it down and looks at Shadow "judging from the quality of the metal, the overall sheen and workmanship that went into this, it will cost at least 3000 Gil to repair to perfect condition, plus another 50 Gil for the polishing"_

 _"Damn, I didn't think it would cost that much to repair" swears Shadow "I only have 800 gil left on me" Looks like i'm going to have to go monster hunting for the necessary gil._

 _"The monsters around here are pretty weak, so I am not going to be able to get enough from them" thinking to himself, he comes up with an answer. "I've got it! Phoenix Cave is nearby and they have plenty of strong monsters that I should be able to get Gil from"_

 _Shadow then thanks the armorer and tells him he will be back later for the repair work._

 _Phoenix Cave Entrance..._

 _"Man, I can feel the heat even without going inside" wiping his brow he heads inside "lets see, if I recall correctly the stronger monsters are on the second floor"_

 _"Lets see... I have about ten smoke bombs left, 3 water scrolls, 2 fire scrolls, 8 regular shuriken, 5 fuma's, 1 shadow scroll and the Kagenui as my replacement weapon" he says after checking and counting his equipment. "Better save the water scrolls for emergencies though"_

 _Phoenix Cave 2nd Floor..._

 _"Those monsters barely gave me any gil, fortunately the one's on this floor are stronger"_

 _"Roar!" a loud sound echoes through the cave "Great! A chaos dragon, and it looks like a strong one too" Running at the beast, shadow pulls out the Kagenui and a pair of shuriken. Tossing the shuriken into the monsters eyes to blind it first, he then quickly cuts through the monsters hide and strikes its heart. "Grrrah..." the dragon falls over as its life fades away, but not before giving one last quick swipe to its killer. "Arghh!" he grips his hand after getting cut by the monsters sharp claws._

 _"Damn that hurts... good thing I had some remedies and a potion left over from the battle at Kefka's tower" he applies the remedy to stop the wound from burning and then drinks the potion to speed up the healing._

 _Checking the lifeless "Chaos Dragons" body, he finds over 600 gil on it. "Guess I was right about it being strong, this almost a quarter of what I need!" Exploring the cave further he then encounters the one monster he hoped to avoid fighting, an Aquila._

 _"Not good! thats the last monster I wanted to run into in this place."_

 _His worries are greatly founded, as Aquila's possess the power to reduce there opponents health to almost nothing with there wind powers. "I don't have any elixirs, and the potions aren't strong enough to heal the damage this guy can cause..." shouts shadow._

 _"Screeee!" the Aquila screams as it prepares to unleash its deadly "Cyclonic" attack. "No choice, I got to use a scroll or i'm not going to survive that hit" tossing the scroll into the air to activate its effects "Shadow Scroll, activate!" the scroll glows briefly before shadows figure seemingly splits in two, granting shadow the "Image" status._

 _The winds of the Aquila's cyclonic attack begin buffeting shadow, but thankfully the wounds aren't as serious because of shadows quick thinking. "That was close, if I had been a second late I would have bitten it." Unfortunately though his problems are far from over, as the sound of Aquila's wind attack has attracted the attention of another monster._

 _"Oh just great.. A Face" before it can even enter the range of shadows attacks, the Face smiles and unleashes the 1,000 needles attack which ignores Shadows "Image" status and inflicts a mortal wound._

 _Seeing that Shadow is likely dead from that last attack, the Aquila turns to leave when suddenly it hears a whooshing sound. "Whoosh! Thnnkk!" the Aquila screams in pain as it then notices the bladed points of a Fuma sticking out of its neck. "Thnnk!" another Fuma then hits the Face, which then falls down dead._

 _Even though his body was completely perforated by the Face's Thousand Needles attack, and his organs are pretty much paste at the moment, shadow is somehow still alive. "How? I know I died just a moment ago, so why am I still alive." looking at his wounds, he notices the holes from the attack are still there but he is still very much alive._

 _"Well one problem at a time" he thinks to himself as he walks over to collect the gil from the Face's corpse. "Well that should be about enough gil, I can probably just get the rest from the monsters outside now" looking around he then notices the Aquila managed to get away "Looks like it managed to sneak away when I wasn't looking, though with that Fuma still in its neck it will probably be dead soon too..."_

 _After leaving the Phoenix Cave, Shadow then sits on the scorched grass outside the cave and ponders what just happened to him "what happened to me... I know I died back there from Face's attack, but I am still alive somehow." looking at himself again he notices the holes are gone. "My wounds... there gone now too?"_

 _"I don't even have a phoenix downs with me, but i'm still alive anyway" He then recalls something from an old fairy tale "I'm like an unbreakable toy now, or at least one that does break but still continues to function regardless of the damage"_

 _Remembering a moment from his previous life when he was still Clyde Arrowny and was still living back in Thamasa.. "i'm like that character from fairy tale I always read to Relm when she was still just a child, what was that characters name again?" he says thinking to himself "Oh thats right! it was called Hampnie Hambart"_

 _"Hmm, now that I think about it I guess I really can't myself Shadow anymore, and since I am still alive despite the fact I should have died back there I guess i'm just like that character after all..."_

 _Finally coming to a decision the man originally known as Clyde Arrowny and then as ninja assassin and mercenary called Shadow decides to now go by a brand new name for his brand new life. "From now on, I will call myself Hampnie Hambart: The Unbreakable Toy..."_

 _End of Flashback..._

 _Author's Note: from this point on shadow will now be referred to as Hampnie Hambart with the exception of flashbacks._

"That was definitely an interesting but painful experience" Hampnie says. "Plus I managed to get the Oborozuki fixed, though its not like I need it that much anymore since I can't really die..."

Continuning the watch the skies above him he notices several seagulls fly overhead, including one with a oddly familiar looking blue bandana on its left wing. A smile then forms on Hampnies face. "Even though we are apart and you are off living and enjoying your lives somewhere else, I hope we will all meet again some day my friends..."

Still smiling he walks away from the railing and walks back into the town.

Meanwhile in South Figaro...

A black-clothed figure wearing a dirty eyepatch is seen walking into the tavern. "What can I get you stranger?" says the barkeep "the house special" the stranger replies.

"Your not from around here are you?" he says while pouring the drink "Nope, just came into town today" he replies. "Whats your name?"

Bowing his head and thinking for a moment, he then looks up and says..

"You can call me... Shadow"

 _End of chapter 2._

 _So what did you think? I purposely skipped Hampnies/Shadows battles on floor 1 of the Phoenix Cave because I wanted to get through the flashback sequence without making it longer then needed. Also the mysterious figure who is now calling himself Shadow will be revealed in the next chapter._

 _Please leave reviews!_


End file.
